


𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐓𝐨 𝐘𝐨𝐮— 𝕀𝕔𝕖𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘

by L_Lunny



Series: 圭云 | 平行时空 [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: “你说过不会让我死的，我还得和你分摊房租。”





	𝐑𝐮𝐧 𝐓𝐨 𝐘𝐨𝐮— 𝕀𝕔𝕖𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘

**Author's Note:**

> -现代AU  
-LIAR 后续  
-小片段式 （片段Ⅰ）

𝗜𝗰𝗲𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴

慢悠悠的绿皮火车鸣着汽笛缓缓冲破白茫茫的风雪，驶过位于山旮旯里的站台，这个不出名的小站冷冷清清空无一人，有些掉漆的蓝色站牌颤巍巍地立在铁轨边，脆弱得仿佛会随时被吹断一般。

窗外是凌晨五点天的漆黑混着寒地冻的雪白，车内的座位上稀稀拉拉的没几个人，今年突然提早了半个月的大雪把多数人困在了房屋里，人们贪恋着室内舒适的暖气，丝毫不愿意踏出房门一步。

金钟云坐在车厢的座椅上，把冻得有些红的手放进深灰色毛呢大衣的口袋里，脸埋进脖子上暖融融的围巾，靠着椅背看着车窗出神。

车厢里不怎么管用的暖气和外面能冻坏人的温度使玻璃窗结了一层薄雾，本来就看不太分明的窗外这下愈发模糊，金钟云看着那层雾发了一会呆，情不自禁地伸出手指，像小时候一样在那层雾气上画着画。

他自认没什么绘画天赋，在玻璃上比划了半天最后只能费劲地看出来是一只圆滚滚的小熊。

手指抹过留下的线条透着车窗外的景，还未破晓的天黑漆漆的，铁轨边黄色的灯一盏一盏地向后跑，照得车窗上的小熊一闪一闪的，像街边的霓虹灯似的。

寂寥孤独中带着些许律动的光影，是金钟云喜欢的意境。

金钟云盯着玻璃窗上的小熊看了一会儿，伸手从口袋里掏出手机，突然想把这一小插曲拍下来给那个人看。他点开相机对着玻璃窗找了半天角度，发现痕迹又起雾了还用手指揩了两下，飘洒的雪花在路灯的灯光下纷纷扬扬的好看极了，奈何隔很远才有一盏，他举着手机对着玻璃窗固定好角度，等着下一盏灯靠近。

长时间举着手机的胳膊有点麻，金钟云单手握着手机，甩了甩发麻的左手，缠着绷带的手掌突然传来丝丝痛意，他皱了皱眉，好像这才想起了出门前家里的兵荒马乱。

一个人出来两天了给雪一冻，好像早就忘了自己应该还在生气，不对，应该是那个人莫名其妙的闹脾气弄得自己也跟着生气。错全在他。

金钟云就这么一会儿犹豫的功夫，火车驶进了山间的隧道，窗外彻底变成一片黑，没有黄色的路灯，也没有纷飞的雪花。

错过了啊，可惜了那么好的意境，金钟云颓然地放下手机，伸手把玻璃窗上的画擦了个干净，他边擦边遗憾刚刚错过的景，都怪那个小兔崽子。

火车呜呜的开出了隧道，乌黑的天悄悄变亮了，窗外的大片景涌进了进来，先前乌漆麻黑的深山老林变成了坐落有致的矮房和立着烟囱的工厂。快到首尔了。

首尔和天安之间早就通了地铁，但是金钟云不知道为什么回程的时候偏偏选择了坐这一点都不方便的火车。他在永登浦站下了车，走到火车站出口的时候被铺天盖地飞絮般的雪吓到了。离开之前还是晴天的首尔现在下起了鹅毛大雪，广场上的环卫拿着大扫帚扫着积雪，他抬起头看了看纷飞的雪花，裹了裹身上的大衣走进了雪里。

雪花沾在头发上的感觉不太好受，发丝黏在额头上湿漉漉的，金钟云伸手把额发撩了上去，突然有点想打伞。

凌晨六点的永登浦区冷冷清清的，平日繁华的CBD仿佛还在梦境里，偶尔有一两辆车从旁边宽敞的主干道飞驰而过，带起了地上残留着的雪籽。

万幸地铁的首班车已经开了，金钟云刷卡进了站，平时繁忙的永登浦地铁站空空荡荡，他走进空地铁里顺便找了个位置坐下，看着车厢壁上挂着的没信号的小液晶屏。

明明只离开了首尔两天，为什么感觉像离开了二十年一样，连个全是马赛克的液晶屏都能让自己看的入迷。

金钟云从背包里拿出了绕成一团的耳机，好容易解开了便插上了手机，打开音乐播放器把耳机塞进耳朵，回过头数了数还有几站下车便靠在座椅上闭目养神。

芦原区真的离市区太远了，金钟云被地铁靠站停车的惯性震醒的时候，发现离目的地还有三站，他打开和那人的聊天窗口，随意往上翻了翻，手指停留在输入框里犹豫了一下，最后还是把手机锁了屏塞进了口袋。

等金钟云到站下车走出地铁站的时候，天边已经有点泛白，雪也变小了，和市区完全不同的郊区街道上堆积着没人清扫的积雪，走在人行道上的时候还得格外小心，防止脚底打滑摔倒。

城中村里挤作一团的鸽子笼看似还处于睡梦之中，谁家胡乱拉扯的电线似乎被雪压断了几根，金钟云拐进一条窄街，顺着还没开门的店铺往前走，走到一家卷闸门还没拉开的五金店前停下了脚步。

他低头把鞋子上沾着的雪花蹭在了台阶上，伸手进包里摸索，扒拉了一阵后他的脸色一变，也不管地上脏了直接放下包把每个夹层都打开看。

阿西，金钟云烦躁地抓了抓头发，有些绝望地看着眼前紧闭的卷闸门。

自己出门的时候竟然忘带了钥匙，而且还不知道那人在不在里面。

金钟云下意识就想掏出手机给那人打电话，但是手指快触碰到通讯录里“曺圭贤”的时候顿住了。万一他在家呢，在家的话多半还在睡觉，要是在睡觉被手机铃声吵醒了怎么办，可是按着他早上连放在耳边的闹钟都吵不醒的状况来看，自己现在打好像也没什么用……

晨间的雪变大了，鹅毛般的白絮缓缓落下铺满了水泥路，凉意好像穿透了金钟云的大衣，直直透进骨子里。

再在室外待着自己怕是要冻死，金钟云手指在屏幕上划拉了半天，最后还是点开了聊天界面给那人发了一条信息，发送成功便把手机扔进大衣口袋，背靠在卷闸门上搓着手哈气。

金钟云不知道里面那人有没有看到，或者说本来就没抱希望他能看到，他抱着手看着渐渐放亮的天，放了一会儿空，思绪又飘到了屋里。

他想起了走之前里面发生的那场“战争”。

明明是成年人却像青春期中二病晚期的小男生一样因为一个十分幼稚的原因吵得你死我活，金钟云只记得那人当着自己的面摔了门，自己也火了对那扇门大吼了什么，最后回了自己房间狠狠地踹上了自己的房门。然后第二天没等天亮，自己就去了天安，留下了没解决的一堆破事。

那完全是他的问题，金钟云愤愤不平，伤员加病号还想到处乱跑，不是胡闹是什么。

那小子这两天没人管估计又是昼伏夜出，而且绝对又喝酒了，金钟云想着想着心情便不由自主地烦躁，完全没注意自己好像一个操碎心的老父亲。

“唏啦唏啦——”

金钟云在第不知道多少次往手里哈气的时候，靠着杀手灵敏的听觉听见了店里拖鞋和地面摩擦的声音，拖鞋几乎是贴着地板划过来的，他站直了身子，拾起地上的包，对着一旁的消防柜的玻璃理了理自己有些乱的头发。

“哗啦——”

笨重的卷闸门拉了上去，附着的灰尘飞了起来，金钟云眯起眼，但是灰尘还是钻进了眼睛里，他眨了眨眼，强烈的异物感惹出了一点泪。

在金钟云抬起手揉眼的时候，拉起的卷闸门里出现了一个白色的身影，在没开灯的店铺里显得特别显眼。

两人就这样面对面站着，好像都在等对方先开口似的。

金钟云想抬头看他，但是眼睛里的灰尘好像住在了里面似的怎么也出不来，手指揉了好久也不管用，反而刺激出来的泪水越涌越多。

对面的人扶着卷闸门看了金钟云一会儿，伸手把他揉眼睛的手拿了下来抓着，道：“你这……才走两天就这么想我了啊。”

“放屁，我这是眼睛里进灰尘了。”

金钟云由着他抓着自己的手，低头眨了眨眼睛，这才抬起头正眼看向对面的人，看清楚人之后皱眉道：“曺圭贤你这是想被冻死吗？”

站在店门口的曺圭贤穿着单薄的白色睡衣，没什么血色的脸带着病态的苍白，顶着一头乱糟糟的棕毛，睡眼惺忪地拉着金钟云的手慵懒地倚在玻璃门框上。

两人仿佛不在同一个季节的穿着极有视觉冲击，金钟云变得凌厉的眼神上上下下地扫了曺圭贤几眼，张了张嘴正想开口的时候被曺圭贤扯着手拉进了店里。

“我这不是才看到信息怕你在外面冻僵了吗，连衣服都来不及穿就下来了。”

曺圭贤抓着金钟云的手腕顺着狭窄的楼梯上到了店后面的居室，在门外脱了鞋绕过了收拾得异常干净的客厅，走进了自己的卧室。

曺圭贤的卧室只开了一盏床头的小夜灯，暖气虽然不太暖和但足以抵御寒冷，床上堆在一边的被子显示着他刚刚直接掀开被子就下来了。他打着哈欠走到了床边，松开了金钟云的手往床上一躺，闭上眼睛就准备进入梦乡。

“你不盖被子的吗？”

金钟云看着床上的人完全没有要保暖的意思，皱着眉探过身子扯过堆在一旁的棉被给人盖上。

“金钟云，你这样好像我妈。”

“要不是你病殃殃的谁理你。”

“呀，当时你半死不活的时候你的救命恩人是怎么照顾你的忘了？”

“你那也叫照顾？”

金钟云回忆了一下那下手没轻没重的小子是怎么给自己上药的，好像现在腹部还在隐隐作痛。

曺圭贤把手放在脑后看着金钟云给自己铺好被子，顺便还捻了捻被角，他看着在自己眼前晃的缠着绷带的手，喃喃道：“你好像挺会照顾人。”

“熟能生巧。”

金钟云想到了什么似的没说下去，淡淡地吐出四个字，打算糊弄过去。

但是躺在床上的小骗子明显是不好糊弄的那类，他突然抓住了金钟云缠着绷带的那只手，也不说话，就睁着那双圆溜溜的眼睛盯着人看。

在室外冻了几个小时透着冷的手此刻被包在宽大温暖的手心里，比自己的手高出很多的温度顺着指尖一直流淌到了金钟云全身，惹得心里痒痒的。

这种不受控制肆意生长的情绪，真叫人发愁。

他挣了挣想把手拿开，却发现曺圭贤的食指正好虚虚挨着他手掌上伤口的位置，若是强行把手抽走，估计会碰裂好不容易快结痂的伤口。

金钟云索性放弃了，背过身在床边坐下，半边脸隐在小夜灯照不到的阴影里，道：“你都知道了，还问我干什么？”

“但肯定是别人照顾你比较多。”

“为什么？”

“因为你不会做饭啊，”躺在床上撑着脑袋的曺圭贤心情很好地上扬着嘴角，手里玩着金钟云骨节分明但小小的手指，顽劣地笑道：“话说你手这么袖珍，能握得住锅柄吗？”

还没等金钟云反应过来骂人，开着小学生玩笑的曺圭贤已经在床上笑得一抖一抖的，丝毫没有一点身为二十多岁的成年人的自觉。金钟云有些无语地看着在床上笑得找不着北的人，心想傻笑成这样应该是不生气了，亏自己刚刚在店门口还紧张了半天。金钟云单手把脖子上的围巾解下扔在床边的椅子上，身子被室内的暖气一烘，竟有些犯困地打了一个哈欠。

“我困了。”

“我知道啊，你的黑眼圈都快变成墨镜了。”

“知道了就松手。”

金钟云等了一会儿，发现床上那人并没有松手的意思，不但没有松手反而抓得更紧了一些，他皱了皱眉，还没等他转头，便感受到身后传来一阵晃动的气流。

腰上突然传来一阵力道，就两秒钟的功夫，自己连人带着还未脱下的带着室外风雪的大衣一起被卷进了暖烘烘的被絮里，没吃早饭加上早起使得本来就迷糊的脑袋更晕了，等他反应过来，发现自己的腰被一双有力的手臂牢牢地锢着，手臂的主人好像闲抱得不够紧似的，还伸出一条腿横过来压着自己，他感觉自己像被一只八爪鱼缠绕着，竟然有点喘不上气。

“你又干嘛？”

“睡觉啊，你不是说困了吗？”

金钟云在“八爪鱼”里翻了个白眼，害怕碰到身边那人身上的伤口也不敢乱动，又担心自己在外面吹了几个小时冷风带着雪花的大衣会把人冻着，仰面僵硬地躺着动也不是不动也不是。

“那先让我把外套脱了总行吧。”

“不行，要是你又跑了怎么办。”

“……”金钟云差点忘了，这小孩记仇。

染红了半边天的霞光透过没拉紧的窗帘缝渗了进来，在洁白的床铺上留下了柔和的光影，下了一晚上的雪貌似停了，窗外久违地传来了麻雀清脆的鸣叫。

金钟云穿着层层叠叠的衣服躺在曺圭贤怀里硌着难受，他转头看了看他，发现他好像抱着个大玩偶一般闭着眼睛睡得十分惬意，微卷的刘海搭在额前，遮住了半边眼睛，落在鼻尖的发丝随着气息晃悠。

这小孩长得是真好看，看上去很好捏的脸好像真的很像自己画在火车玻璃窗上的那只小熊。

“你不是困了吗？”

金钟云正想得出神便被耳边突然响起的醇厚沙哑的嗓音拉回了神，对面原本闭着眼的人此刻正半睁着圆圆的眼睛，好整以暇地看着自己。

“我睡不着了，”金钟云瞪了他一眼，在他怀里换了个舒服一点的姿势，顺手把大衣脱了背过身包成一团放在枕边，不解气地补了一句：“这全都怪你。”

金钟云话音刚落，就被身后的人拦腰搂进了怀里，脊背贴着胸膛，那人比自己略高的体温好像透过了他薄薄的睡衣，穿过金钟云的针织衫传进了他的肌肤里。

“发烧还没好？”

“没。”

“那你……”

“吃了药，我这几天作息很规律，”曺圭贤把脑袋往金钟云的肩窝里凑了凑，声音闷闷的，“而且我没喝酒。”

“这么老实？”

金钟云被肩窝里挨着的脑袋上的碎发扎得痒痒的，他悄悄往外挪了一些，见身后的人没什么反应便找了个舒服的姿势侧身躺着。

从窗帘缝里渗进来的光晕从床铺上往下移，窗台外寂静的道路上也有人陆陆续续地走过，金钟云盯着从屋外长上来被风吹得晃来晃去的爬山虎出神，身后的人的鼻息一下一下地扫着他的后颈，但是他知道他没睡着。

“回来的时候我在火车上看到小熊了。”

“火车里？？”

“怎么可能。”

“哦，”曺圭贤闭着眼睛，打了个哈欠含糊不清道：“那你肯定拍照了。”

“没有，”一想到被某个人打断导致错过了没拍到的照片，金钟云情不自禁嘟囔：“都怪你，害我没拍成。”

“噗，”曺圭贤没忍住笑了，他当然知道金钟云在不高兴什么，但是自己也有一肚子苦水，他有些委屈开口道：“怎么能全怪我，你生起气来那么恐怖，我还以为我要死了。”

“那你平时还老惹我。”

“那不一样，你平时都没有生气。”

“这你还看得出来？”

“那当然，”曺圭贤好像知道了什么了不起的事情一样语气骄傲极了，“况且你还答应了我再也不生我的气了。”

“什么？”金钟云一听心脏好像窜过了一道电流，不受控制地加速跳动，他左手悄悄抓紧了手边的被子，若无其事道：“我没说过这句话。”

“你说过。”

“什么时候？”

“就是我做完手术麻药还没消的时候，你坐在床边抓着我的手说的。”

“……”金钟云一时语塞，慢吞吞地开口道：“我以为你会死。”

那晚的情形金钟云不想再回忆，等他找到浑身是血奄奄一息的曺圭贤的时候脑子一片空白，他自己都忘了自己是怎么把人拖上车送进了医院，坐在午夜冰冷的手术室外连手都在抖，等打了全麻的曺圭贤被推进普通病房之后，他被麻药药效过了的曺圭贤吓得半死。为了稳住疼得忍不住翻身的人，他才摁着他的肩抓着他的手说了这句话。

他也不明白为什么自己鬼使神差地说出了这句话，但是他知道那晚他是真的怕了，在刀尖上嗜血的杀手竟然也会有害怕死亡的一天。

“你说过你不会让我死的，”曺圭贤好像看出了怀里人的不自然，悄悄握住了他放在身侧的手，“我还得和你分摊房租。”

金钟云张了张嘴，心里憋着一团莫名的情绪，什么也说不出来，他自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，小声道：“我困了。”

耳边传来的轻笑混着身后人的气息惹得他耳根发痒，他知道那小崽子在笑什么，无非是吃人嘴短后的窃喜，但是他现在脑子里仿佛塞着一团乱麻，困意翻涌上来，他想睡觉了。

太阳完全升了起来，照得没融化的积雪反着光，室内的暖气好像也跟着温度变高了，是个适合睡回笼觉的好时候。暖融融的阳光照亮了大半个房间，轻柔地铺满了洁白但狭窄的床，和床上相拥而眠的两个人。

时间还早，沉溺于难得的清闲，抛开乱七八糟的杂事陷入梦乡，好像也没什么不对。

**  
**

**tbc.**

**Author's Note:**

> note：最近甜到齁的圭云就是泥码字的动力，谢谢两位救我狗命  
泥上上个星期立了个flag说要搞甜，但是上个星期一堆破事＋忙疯了状态很差，导致最近好像甜不起来了。  
这篇的片段一泥想了想还是自己怎么舒服怎么来好了，写出来之后看着好像还挺甜的（？）  
原本打算写成一篇一发完，但是考虑到之后会很忙可能会写很久，就把里面的小片段分开单独发了，这样可以偷懒（不是
> 
> 欢迎给泥小心心小蓝手和评论嗷


End file.
